User blog:DewSpectrum11/Dew's Adoptables
(More soon!!) These cats are open for adoption! However, there are some rules to this. *When you adopt a cat, you have to use it. *Do not put up your adopted cat for a second adoption. *Make sure their appearance and personality match with the page. *If a cat has a certain rank, make sure you apply that rank. *If a cat has a defect (blind, deaf etc) please apply it. *If you adopt a kit, you can take it down any path you choose (warrior/meddie) but it does not apply to apprentices. *Most accessories are just for decoration. Unless it says so, do not apply it to the cat after adoption. Adopt here! ---- 1 - Grayheart. She is a 16-moon-old warrior, descending from ThunderClan. She is an optimist and always tries to find a good thing in a pile of bad things. Eligible for Adoption ---- 2 - Tigergaze. He is a 36-moon-old warrior with ShadowClan heritage. He is strong and likes to fight, and is at his best during the night. He somehow has very few scars. Eligible for Adoption ---- 3 - Emberpaw. Hailing from WindClan, Emberpaw is a 9-moon-old apprentice. She is the daring type and loves to explore hidden places. She seems to have an interest in flowers. NOTE - Includes flower accessory. Eligible for Adoption ---- 4 - Maplestrike. Maplestrike is a 40-moon-old medicine cat, with blood belonging to RiverClan. Despite her strong knowledge of herbs, she is indefinitely at a grumpy state and can snap at any moment; which is why her herb den is always tidy. Eligible for Adoption ---- 5 - Stormkit. Stormkit is from WindClan, a 4-moon-old kit. He is blind in one eye and half deaf, but doesn't really care. He likes to laze around the camp. He is most likely going to become a medicine cat. ADOPTED - by Puppycornashlynn ---- 6 - Silverclaw. A 100-moon-old elder from SkyClan. He looks much younger than his age because of how much exercise he does. His fur is less messy and he rarely gets ticks. He is also very social and loves to tell his stories to the kits, who also love listening to them. Eligible for Adoption ---- 7 - Violethaze. Violethaze is a 37-moon-old warrior, her home being RiverClan. She is one of the most attractive cats there, with her smoky blue eyes and bengal patterns. However she is not the social type; she prefers to eat, hunt and walk alone. ADOPTED - by SplashfireTheWarrior ---- 8 - Lionpaw. He's a 16-moon-old apprentice of ShadowClan, with his warrior ceremony right around the corner. His name fits in perfectly with his appearance and personality - he's strong, protective and a brilliant hunter and fighter. The only downside is that he's ambitious and hungry for power, and will do anything for a high rank. Eligible for Adoption ---- 9 - Applefleck. Applefleck is a SkyClan queen of 46 moons of age. Her mate is most likely an unknown loner. She is calm and protective over her two kits. Her favorite fresh-kill is sparrow. NOTE - Includes two 3-moon-old kits: Amberkit (she-kit) and Badgerkit (tom) ADOPTED - by IceTiger101 ---- 10 - Bluepaw. He's an 8-moon-old medicine apprentice from ThunderClan. He has a strong sense of smell meaning he can easily distinguish the difference between similar herbs. He's very social and empathetic. He always wants to help out in something, and doesn't mind apprentice duties. Eligible for Adoption ---- THESE ARE THE CURRENT ADOPTS FOR NOW. ONCE THEY ARE ALL ADOPTED I WILL ADD NEW ADOPTABLES. Category:Blog posts